La nuit fantastique
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Le C.B.I est appelé sur les lieux d'un crime qui a été commis dans un parc. Les premières observations concernant le corps de la victime présentent des blessures profondes qui sont apparemment la cause principale de sa mort. Alors que les papiers de la victime sont découverts peu après dans une pochette retrouvée, appartenant à la victime, des grognements se font entendre. Grace vP
1. Première partie de l'os

**Hello à tous ceux qui viendront jeter un œil ici,**

 **Voici un O.S spécial Halloween divisé un deux parties pour la longueur. Vous allez pouvoir suivre les aventures du C.B.I en terrain extrêmement hostile, ne s'imaginant, ô grand jamais, vivre une telle nuit. Je vous invite à les suivre si vous avez assez de courage. Hahahahah!**

 **Le lien que vous voyez appartient à une source de recherche pour les besoins de ... Vous le saurez en le lisant. Concernant l'incantation que vous lirez si vous allez jusqu'a là-bas;), je l'ai bien sûr inventé sauf pour les noms appelés lors du ... Vous le verrez également. J'ai aussi effectué une recherche afin que ça puisse le mieux correspondre et ajouté le narrateur de Thriller. De rigueur. Voilà pour les notes.**

 **https(:/) (/)Articles(/)Question-d-actu(/)13343-Infections-par-les-zombies-un-probleme-de-sante-publique**

 **Je vous laisse à présent en compagnie de nos agents adorés. Et si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez avoir recours au clavier magiléfique pour faire apparaître une review zombiesque. :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark**

 _Il est près de minuit et le Mal menace dans l'ombre_

 **Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart**  
 _Sous le clair de lune Tu vois un regard qui te glace le coeur_

 **You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It**  
 _Tu essayes de crier mais la terreur s'empare du son avant que tu ne l'exprimes_

 **You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,**  
 _Tu commences à être gelé pendant que l'horreur te regarde droit dans les yeux_

 **You're Paralyzed**  
 _Tu es paralysé_

* * *

 **1. Le terrain de la terreur; Stupeur**

 **East Portal Park,** **22H45, Sacramento.**

Au cœur du vaste parc en pleine soirée, celui-ci situé sur Rodeo Way, l'équipe du bureau californien d'investigation s'était rendue sur les lieux suite à un corps retrouvé par le gardien, aux environs de 22h02, alors qu'il était en train de faire une ronde au milieu des arbres. D'après les déclarations de l'homme, prénommé Harrison Bersby, la cinquantaine un peu passée, le corps ne lui avait pas semblé être présent il y a une heure, faisant son inspection durant cette fréquence espacée.

Les blessures que présentait la femme, celle-ci âgée d'une trentaine d'année, blonde, ressemblait à une morsure, assez profonde, peau légèrement arrachée au niveau du cou ainsi que du bras. Ce qui étonnèrent les membres de l'équipe fut la tenue de soirée que la victime portait.

Elle était vêtue d'une ravissante robe de cocktail bleu pétrole, dessous satiné de bleu également, recouvert d'une fine dentelle, brodée de roses noire, à bretelles spaghetti sans manches bien sûr, ruban bleu plus clair à la taille de même couleur que les bretelles, noué en un gros nœud. Et pour compléter, des escarpins noirs avec un petit nœud cousu sur le côté qui avait été à moitié arraché. Lisbon avait supposé que la victime avait dû réussir en premier temps à échapper à l'attaquant, en rampant sans doute à terre après avoir perdu l'équilibre dans sa course-poursuite et ainsi le nœud s'était peut-être pris dans une branche, tirant dessus.

En y réfléchissant au fur et à mesure que l'hypothèse avait été partagé, Van Pelt fut intriguée, s'interrogeant avant d'apporter sa déduction. Mémoriser les étapes de cette explication hypothétique lui avait paru étrange bien que bonne. Ce qui clochait pour l'agent était la chaussure que la victime portait encore au pied, au nœud abîmé, fronçant alors les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre.

-Quoi donc? demanda sa patronne, curieuse, levant le regard en sa direction.

-Et bien … Si le nœud a failli être arraché au moment où elle a essayé d'échapper à son agresseur et est tombée, si le nœud s'est pris dans une branche, elle aurait dû perdre sa chaussure, non?

Rigsby, Cho et Jane prirent un air entendu, acquiesçant tandis que Lisbon méditait sur l'avis de Van Pelt, lui donnant ensuite raison.

-C'est pas faux. Bonne observation.

-Merci patron.

L'agent éprouva de la satisfaction par rapport à la remarque appréciatrice de sa supérieure malgré la situation et scène répugnante. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, découvrant le corps, vis-à-vis de ces impressionnantes morsures, tous grimacèrent d'écœurement, se questionnant au sujet de l'individu qui avait bien pu faire ça.

- _C'est un cannibale ou quoi_? s'exprima spontanément quelques minutes auparavant Rigsby, l'estomac un peu remué.

- _Ça y ressemble en tout cas_. y répondit Jane après s'y être penché non de trop près cependant dû à cette vue dégoûtante.

Le consultant s'approcha à cet instant présent de l'escarpin au nœud à moitié arraché afin certainement d'examiner en détail tandis que le coroner, le Dr Thabelby, rapportait l'heure du décès approximatif. Entre 20h00 et 21h00.

-Le meurtrier a donc amené le corps plus tard à cet endroit? Pourtant il semble ne pas avoir de traces de terre ou d'herbe sur la robe ou les parties du corps dénudées.

-Non, en effet. Vous avez raison agent Lisbon. Il est fort possible que le corps était caché dans la pénombre, dans un coin à quelques mètres de là, pointant au loin, et que monsieur, regardant le gardien, n'ait pas fait attention. En tout cas je ne vois que cette explication. Si le corps avait été traîné comme vous avez dit, de légères éraflures auraient été visibles dus aux cailloux et aux petites branches qu'il y a par terre. désignant à nouveau, l'agent senior qui suivait du regard, attentive.

Pendant ce temps, Cho s'avançait, stoïque, vers le gardien pour lui demander si peut-être, même en contrôlant, la visibilité du cadavre lui avait, qui sait, échappé vu l'obscurité ambiante malgré les quelques lampadaires éparpillés dans le parc sauf dans les recoins comme celui-là.

-J'avais ma lampe torche comme vous voyez, tenue encore dans la main, et c'est vrai que la portée de la lumière ne s'étend pas autant. Mais je me rapproche dans ce cas. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y a avait un corps ici. Enfin… Je ne sais plus. J'avoue que je ne peux pas être affirmatif. Vous vous rendez compte de l'hectare de ce terrain?

-Ouais. C'est très grand.

Tout en notant dans son calepin, le ton employé sonna comme à la fois détaché, blasé voire méprisant alors que son impassibilité dissimulée un timbre concerné même si ça ne s'entendait pas à l'oreille.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'autre par hasard?

-Euh! Non. Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Là, oui.

L'agent le fixa furtivement, trouvant sa réponse étonnement amusante. Il se dit qu'au moins sur ce point, le gardien s'en souvenait apparemment parfaitement. " _C'est déjà ça_." Rigsby de son côté, scrutait la très jolie tenue vestimentaire chic, posant cette question, fronçant à son tour des sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait habillée comme ça dans le parc? C'est pas une heure pour le traverser. Surtout que ça fiche la trouille la nuit. C'est bizarre. Personne n'aurait envie à mon sens. Moi, je préférerais le contourner.

-Elle a sans doute voulu prendre un raccourci pour rentrer ou justement pour se rendre à un rendez-vous.

Jane releva alors la tête vers ses coéquipiers tout en se redressant avant de soutenir cette hypothèse plus que probable pour le mentaliste.

-Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, Grace. Il est fort à parier que si elle a l'a pris le risque de couper par le parc malgré que ça donne envie de rebrousser chemin, je suis d'accord avec toi, pointant Rigsby du doigt, c'est parce qu'elle était pressée. Si le corps est resté dans l'ombre avant qu'il ne soit découvert à cet emplacement présent, à peu de distance de la route, l'entrée du parc, j'en déduirais que c'était pour se rendre quelque part et que sa voiture est garée par ici. Montrant cette fois-ci de l'index la direction de la rue. Et on va le savoir tout de suite.

Le consultant se rebaissa, fouillant par la suite dans la grande pochette noire froncée à chaîne dorée pour la porter sur l'épaule, après l'avoir ouverte, trouvant les clés de voiture. Il se releva d'un coup, content de la trouvaille et que sa supposition devienne concrète.

-Regardez!

Les clés tintaient par le trousseau qui était bougé de droite à gauche, Jane arborant un sourire de contentement. Cho, Lisbon, le coroner sans oublier le gardien se retournèrent vers lui tandis que Rigsby et Van Pelt esquissaient un petit sourire tout s'adressant un regard complice. Ses amis n'étaient plus surpris par sa perspicacité maintenant légendaire mais toujours aussi admiratif, le trouvant par contre surprenant.

-Merveilleux! Mes compliments! Tant que vous y êtes Jane, vous pouvez vérifier si il y a des papiers à l'intérieur de la pochette!

La requête légitime de sa patronne, demandée sérieusement comparé à son ton qui précédemment se rendit légèrement ironique face à l'attitude triomphante de son consultant, n'étant plus ou moins approprié vu les circonstances et l'heure, fit replonger la main de celui-ci dans la pochette qui était vide, le signalant, à voix haussée.

-Il n'y a rien!

-Regardez si il y a une petite poche!

La fouille reprit, en trouvant une. Celle-ci fut ouverte où il en retira un permis de conduire, lisant à haute voix; Tessa Haghellpie.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas regardé avant? Car la pochette venait juste d'être retrouvée à quelques mètres du corps, tombée de l'épaule en courant très certainement.

-Merci!

-De rien!

Puis subitement, un genre de grognement, gémissement fut capté par tous, n'entendant plus que le silence régner, provoquant l'envol des oiseaux, ceux-ci perchés dans les arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandait Van Pelt, très peu rassurée.

-Un chien.

-Les chiens ne grognent pas comme ça.

Cho rassura encore moins son ami en lui répondant. Et quant à Grace, on pouvait discerner une légère angoisse dans ses yeux noisettes, trouvant ce bruit effrayant. Tous se regardèrent à tour de rôle, immobiles, alors qu'un second gémissement plus distinct se manifesta à nouveau, enchaînant sur quelques autres qui semblaient à cette minute être en nombre cette fois.

-J'aime pas ça.

La réaction de Jane dénota tout espoir de rationalisme, son intuition l'avertissant que ça sentait le danger. Avec courage toutefois, il se força à se retourner, apercevant à une distance raisonnable d'eux, une sorte de plusieurs silhouettes, étant dans l'impossibilité de définir le nombre exact.

-Vous devriez vous retourner aussi. conseillait-il vivement, l'angoisse grandissant.

Tous s'exécutèrent, lentement, puis à la vue de ces silhouettes floues qui avaient l'air de se déplacer comme d'une manière désarticulée, la frayeur les envahit d'une traite.

-C'est quoi?

Cho fut frappé par l'abasourdissement, rangeant à cette seconde dans son tiroir son flegme, sang-froid. Ce qui se s'approchait d'eux était pour l'agent incroyablement irréel et terrifiant, n'étant le seul à éprouver ce sentiment. Van Pelt en resta hébétée, sentant l'angoisse grimper tout comme Rigsby dont sa main prit à ce moment l'initiative de lui prendre, la serrant fermement avant de suggérer de décamper au plus vite, la voix posée, teintée d'une immense crainte néanmoins.

-Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée? Si ces … Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, se mettent à courir derrière nous.

-Je pense que c'est un bon raisonnement Lisbon. Décamper d'ici, oui mais sans se faire repérer par ces … Choses.

Personne ne savait si ces silhouettes étaient humaines ou pas et ils ne comptaient pas rester pour en avoir le coeur net. Chacun, doucement, se mit à tourner le talon, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, marchant vers la route à pas de loup. Malheureusement, un craquement audible les poussa par instinct à se tourner, voyant à ce moment clairement une sorte d'humain décharné, deux supplémentaires de même allure apparaissant derrière des arbres. Leur sang se glaça, un frisson déplaisant parcourut l'épine dorsale de chacun en même temps. L'épouvante physique existait.

Jane s'était désolidarisé du raisonnement de sa supérieure qui s'était rangée comme tous, à son nouveau qui était de déguerpir maintenant.

-Foutant le camp.

Même si cet ordre très avisé fut exprimé à voix basse, la détermination se lisait sur son visage. Après un hochement de tête de l'équipe, personne n'eut l'intention de se faire prier, se mettant à courir, Rigsby ne desserrant la main de Van Pelt. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de crier, s'entendant par contre de l'intérieur. C'aurait été aussi une grave erreur. Par chance, ça ne pouvait pas sortir réciproquement, suivant qui.

Les clés en main, Jane les dirigea en direction de la voiture de la victime, concluant à une rapidité fulgurante que les morsures provenaient d'un zombie. Ce n'était pas un mythe mais une dantesque réalité.

* * *

 **2.** **Frisson rouge**

Lorsque que le petit groupe se retrouva sur le route, Jane dut se dépêcher au plus vite de trouver la voiture de la victime. Il aurait pu appuyer sur le bouton pour qu'ainsi les phares à l'arrière s'allument et leur permettre d'être guidés. Malheureusement, il ne voulait pas commettre l'erreur que la voiture émette un signal pour l'ouverture des portes car ça aurait attiré l'attention des zombies rencontrés, dans l'imminence. Il opta donc pour la méthode classique, celle de chercher sans se servir du bouton.

-Ça va être pratique.

Lisbon tout aussi apeurée intérieurement, ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette façon de procéder, consciente néanmoins qu'il n'y avait pas trop le choix si personne ne voulait que ces morts-vivants s'attaquent à leurs peaux.

-On ne peut pas faire autrement.

-Je sais.

Aux environs de la route, seulement sept voitures étaient restées garées en bordure. Il fallait maintenant toutes les essayer en introduisant la clé à l'intérieur, ce qui fut entrepris dans le plus grand silence, suivant Jane à tâtons. Quelques éclairages ne fonctionnant pas, on aurait pu croire que c'était fait exprès pour davantage accentuer ce décor devenu terrifiant.

La clé fut alors introduite quelques secondes après dans la première voiture, s'avérant ne pas être la bonne. Puis la deuxième, résultat identique, sautant la troisième, quatrième, la cinquième attirant son regard. L'intuition certainement qui lui dictait que ça pouvait être celle-ci. En jetant un œil sur la clé, il se mit à la comparer aux voitures éliminées d'office, remarquant que ça ne correspondait pas au genre du modèle. Eurêka! Il avait bien senti.

-C'est elle. la pointant.

-T'es sûr? demanda Rigsby, espérant à tout prix qu'il ne se trompe pas.

-Oui.

La certitude transparut sur la figure du mentaliste, pressant le pas à ce moment avant de s'accroupir face à la portière du conducteur. La clé fut introduite également, parvenant bien à l'ouvrir, les autres portières à leur tour déverrouillées. Cho, Rigsby firent d'abord passer Lisbon et Van Pelt, puis le coroner tandis que Jane les hâtait de ne pas traîner. Kimball fit alors signe de la tête à son coéquipier de rentrer dans la voiture mais à l'instant où son ami en fit de même à son tour, le gardien fut soudainement attaqué par un zombie qui avait surgi comme par magie noire, croquant à pleine dent dans la joue de l'homme qui hurla d'une manière stridente, déchiquetant cette partie, le muscle buccinateur rendu visible. La coulée du sang fut abondante, dégoulinant sur la chemise de son uniforme, gouttant à terre, sous le regard halluciné de tous, pétrifiés par ce spectacle intolérable.

Le corps du gardien fut ensuite relâché, s'écroulant sur le bitume tandis que Jane se mit à crier de fermer les portes, obéissant avec réactivité. La voiture fut démarrée dans la seconde, laissant derrière une victime de plus, se retrouvant inopérant, pris au dépourvu. La fuite était leur unique issue.

Rigsby avait repris la main de Grace, dont celle-ci s'était mise à trembler dû au choc visuel, Lisbon quant à elle affichait une expression figée, le rythme cardiaque comme chacun qui s'était accéléré. Tous étaient horrifiés par cette nuit qui virait au cauchemar d'une façon plus que surréaliste, Jane se maîtrisant vu qu'il conduisait. Intérieurement et même sur son visage, la terreur était palpable, l'oppressant. Il devait résister, combattre cette sensation désagréable en s'efforçant de réaliser des exercices de respiration indispensables ce qui fit diminuer la pression de l'angoisse au bout de quelques instants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut un imprévu, plutôt prévisible dû au spectacle horrifique, l'effet d'un violent traumatisme. Le coroner fut prit de nausées subites, réclamant de s'arrêter, Jane s'exécutant en distinguant dans le rétroviseur la pâleur du docteur. La voiture fut alors garée, souhaitant ne pas s'attarder. Vu l'hectare du parc qui longeait la route, le groupe n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire. La portière fut ouverte par Cho qui dû sortir afin de laisser passer Thabelby pour qu'il aille vomir, surveillé par l'agent pendant que Lisbon faisait la démarche d'appeler de l'aide en utilisant son téléphone portable, l'esprit à ce moment plus lucide. Malheureusement, le réseau passait mal, la communication en venant à se brouiller par des parasites. Le cellulaire fut rapidement éteint avec colère, le serrant avec force dans la main droite, à la fois révoltée et se sentant inefficace.

Priant pour que ça vienne de son portable, elle demanda à ceux présents dans la voiture si ils avaient du réseau. Le téléphone de Jane, Rigsby, Van Pelt fut testé en composant un numéro au hasard, rencontrant le même problème. Rien ne passait.

-Ça ne marche jamais quand on en a le plus besoin.

La colère colorait sa voix, ce type d'émotion très compréhensible de la part de ses collègues, amis. D'une manière faussement sereine, Jane fit soumettre cette dernière solution; Demander à Cho si son portable marchait. Une lueur d'espoir se mit à cette seconde à jaillir dans les pupilles de leur patronne qui s'empressa de solliciter l'agent posté à l'extérieur qui était en train de demander au coroner si il se sentait mieux, si tout allait bien en faisant allusion à la sécurité du médecin, libéré de ses nausées malgré le ton patraque.

-Oui, oui. Ça va.

-Cho. interpella sa patronne

-Oui. se baissant brièvement au niveau de Lisbon.

-Est-ce votre portable aurait du réseau afin que l'on puisse appeler du renfort?

\- Je ne sais pas, on va voir.

Son portable fut à son tour sorti, commençant à composer le numéro de l'unité d'intervention des forces spéciales, de rigueur, obtenant une meilleure qualité.

\- Ça semble fonctionner.

Ils furent tous à ce moment soulagé mais cette bonne nouvelle fut toutefois compromise lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre à proximité d'où se tenait Cho. Son instinct d'alerte le fit se retourner tandis que ses coéquipiers s'étaient extraient de la voiture, craignant pour l'agent qui risquait d'être exposé. L'intuition avait vu encore juste. Une sorte de protection qui devait les guider en effet, chacun pour leur survie. Un autre zombie s'avança vers lui, eux à présent, celui-ci de corpulence mince, de sexe masculin, la mâchoire partiellement visible également, positionnée à l'extérieur et à vous faire tourner de l'œil.

La colère avait servi de carburant pour relancer l'énergie nécessaire pour se défendre et bien. Lisbon fut la première à dégainer son arme, Cho suivit presque en même temps, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'y joignant. Sans pitié, hésitation, ils firent feu sur le mort-vivant à l'attitude menaçante, le dégommant en faisant un carton plein et au niveau de la tête. Ayant vu des films de ce genre, ils savaient ce qui était radical pour neutraliser définitivement un zombie.

Leurs nerfs, la révolte jusque-là enfouie, étaient passés sur l'affamé de chair humaine. Le mentaliste en était resté pantois, craintif également par ce que pouvait faire des armes dans cette situation si particulière. Occupés à sauver leur vie, l'inattention inévitable, le coroner étaient en train de devenir en même temps la troisième victime d'un autre zombie, caché quelque part non loin, qui lui avait sauté dessus, le dévorant à l'estomac. Par son hurlement, l'équipe du C.B.I enchaîna en se retournant après avoir cessé de tirer, captant ce cri atroce qui fit cliqueter leurs os.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'engouffrer rapidement dans la voiture, un mort-vivant supplémentaire, un gosse âgée de 12 ans, batte de base-ball dans la main, supposant qu'il devait y jouer par loisir peut-être, fit voler en éclat la vitre arrière après avoir pris un air mauvais. Rigsby ne fit alors que répéter; _Merde, merde, merde, merde_. Main lâchée de Van Pelt au moment de faire preuve d'héros d'action, celle-ci fut reprise quand ils n'écoutèrent que leur peur qui leur donna l'ordre de déguerpir sur le champ, les clés de voiture laissées.

Leur arme encore en main, ils les avaient pointé en direction du gamin, hésitant là à tirer, n'étant qu'un enfant. La conscience parlait mais Jane aussi, leur disant de laisser tomber, qu'ils feraient beaucoup mieux de courir d'ici, ce qui firent. Mais où? N'ayant rien que la route à l'endroit où la voiture avait été garée, ils firent la bêtise de se diriger vers le parc, nulle part d'autre où se réfugier, s'orientant en direction d'arbres où l'équipe n'avait que cette alternative pour l'instant sans s'éloigner des uns des autres. Van Pelt, Rigsby ensemble, Cho proche de Lisbon et Jane d'eux le plus, souffle de chacun haletant.

Aux aguets du moindre bruit, leurs yeux balayèrent leur périmètre, adossés contre les troncs larges. Grace fut reprise de tremblements quelques secondes plus tard, l'état nerveux remarqué de nouveau par Wayne. Sa main fut alors posée de nouveau sur la sienne, la serrant, Van pelt renforçant l'étreinte en prenant sa main tout en se regardant, leur yeux remplis par la trouille. Cependant, Rigsby voulut se montrer optimiste, la rassurant par ces mots.

-On va s'en sortir, t'inquiètes pas.

La tête de Grace fut simplement hochée, l'enlacement dans ses bras pour se réconforter mutuellement tandis qu'un bruit soudain indéfinissable semblait provenir du ciel. Le percevant au même moment, se questionnant sur ce que ça pouvait être, se rapprochant au fur et à mesure, ils avaient fini par reconnaître celui d'un planeur, ne voulant crier victoire. _Enfin de l'aide_! Chacun se dit. Leur tête se releva à cette seconde, réalisant que cette aide espérée, envoyée peut-être par la providence, n'en n'était pas une.

Une sorte de fumée rouge commença à faire prendre forme à un dessin qui fut achevé moins de quatre minutes après. Le regard des agents, du consultant, essentiellement, fut pris d'une immense stupéfaction, se demandant quel était le sens de tout ça.

Le fameux smiley à l'expression sinistre était en train de flotter au-dessus d'eux, les narguant. L'oeuvre de cette situation complètement surnaturelle, horrible était clairement signé John Le Rouge, Jane saisissant d'emblée à ce moment précis, le message. Pourchassés comme des bêtes inoffensives, commandité par l'infâme tueur en série. Qui était-il donc réellement pour avoir ce pouvoir d'avoir rendu une poignée de vivants en morts errants? Il était le diable personnifié au sens propre. A cet instant, le mentaliste fut pessimiste, la peur s'accroissant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ?!

La tête toujours levé vers ce ciel d'un bleu sombre, l'esprit de Rigsby ainsi que de ses amis, était rempli de confusion, ne comprenant rien à cette chienlit.

-J'en sais fichtrement rien. répondit Cho, décontenancé par cette circonstance diablesque, le regard fixé sur le smiley également.

Celui de Lisbon et Van Pelt l'était aussi, bouche mi-béante tandis que l'expression de Jane était comme tétanisée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il sait qu'on est là. Il faut trouver une autre cachette. C'est sûrement le signe de ralliement pour les zombies.

-Comment tu le sais?

Grace dont le tremblement avait à cette instant augmenté, sentit de plus en plus le danger qui épiait. Sa question posée souhaitait là une réponse qui aurait contré sa sensation, transformant celle-ci en une irrationnelle. Manque de pot…..!

-C'est juste une évidence. Si John Le Rouge a fait dessiné le smiley pile au-dessus du périmètre dans le lequel on se trouve, c'est sûrement pour indiquer à ses morts-vivants où nous sommes.

-Les zombies ne peuvent pas penser, Jane. Ils ne possèdent plus la capacité suffisante pour réfléchir. Tout le monde sait ça.

Cette réflexion véridique exprimée un tantinet à la légère telle une sorte de mini taquinerie, fit esquisser petitement les lèvres du mentaliste, étant de son avis. Mais…

-C'est vrai mais ils sont justes longs à la détente. Alors oui, avec un peu de chance, ils auront peut-être compris dans quelques minutes le temps que l'on parte d'ici.

-A moins qu'ils en aient davantage dans les parages.

Cho fit grimper encore d'un cran la peur de chacun, Rigsby enchaînant sur un pertinent raisonnement.

-Si ils pullulent de partout on va être cerné. Et ils sortent d'où comme ça? On dirait qu'ils se multiplient.

-Si ils se sont transmis le virus des uns aux autres en s'en prenant à chacun, ils doivent être un bon nombre à se balader.

-Pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous. Van pelt trouvant ceci injuste, le ton troublé, pensant que personne ne le méritait.

A ce questionnement de nature dépitée, encore plus pertinent, la cogitation de Jane fut mise en marche. En effet, pourquoi eux?

On aurait dit que ça ressemblait à un guet-apens. Les éléments raccordés; Un corps retrouvé dans ce parc, le C.B.I bien sûr sollicité sur les lieux, des zombies qui font leur apparition ensuite, la pourchasse en faisant d'autres victimes, le smiley qui signe son territoire. Pouvait-on suspecter que c'était un dessein prémédité, plus que sournois afin de leur tendre un piège?

Vu les secondes qui étaient précieuses, la matière grise de Jane accéléra le processus de son analyse personnelle qui n'avait pris que quelques secondes, le temps étant très compté. Était-ce vraiment une circonstance qui avait appelée la malchance maléfique vers l'équipe par le plus grand des très méchants hasards ? Le destin s'était-il entiché d'une influence perverse si démoniaque? La suspicion ne pouvait que s'agrandir, la paranoïa exclue au niveau de cet indice. Ça paraissait fou, oui.

-Et si on bougeait maintenant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles à prendre en considération, l'acquiescement des membres s'enchaîna par la suite, écoutant cette suggestion plus que recommandée de la part de Cho. Ils se relevèrent alors sans brusquerie puis à petite foulée, coururent, en fuyant la zone marquée à fumée rouge sang, de John Le Rouge. Dans ce parc où la pénombre de la nuit par endroit, suivait à la trace le petit du groupe à présent seulement composé du bureau californien d'investigation, un air froid passager fut ressenti par chacun, les faisant légèrement frissonner sans s'arrêter cependant. Rigsby fit uniquement une remarque, sourcils froncés, anxieux se demandant d'où venait cet air très frais.

-Vous l'avez senti?

Tout en marchant, la réponse fut émise par un oui, pensant simplement que le temps devait sans doute se rafraîchir ou que par endroit justement, il arrivait que ce soit plus froid si le coin était moins exposé, étant isolé. Ils n'allaient de toute façon pas épiloguer sur les variantes de températures.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, ayant apparemment échappé au pire, l'équipe se retrouva face à un sentier qui coupait une minuscule partie du parc. S'étant éloignés de la route, plus ou moins hésitants dans l'ensemble, la décision de s'y engager fut votée à l'unanimité malgré quelques petites réticences, ne sachant où ce chemin amenait. Mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative à cet instant, de nouveau, au lieu de refaire demi-tour et que c'était hors de question, les voilà qu'ils s'aventuraient en cette direction, à l'inconnu encore, avec courage.

Le long de ce parcours tranquille, le regard qui jetait un œil de droite à gauche au cas où, toujours sur le qui-vive, l'arme conservée en main, ils débouchèrent quelques minutes après sur un terrain vaste, entouré d'arbres, qui ressemblait bizarrement à une mini forêt, illuminée par la lumière bleuté de la nuit un peu moins sombre, dégradée.

-On est où exactement? demanda Van Pelt, désorientée par ce décor étrange.

Une sorte de mini forêt dans un parc ou presque, du jamais vu.

-Aucune idée.

Jane tête en l'air, observant brièvement ce qui les encerclait, ne savait malheureusement pas où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Néanmoins, lorsque sa tête fut baissée, droit devant, un portail semblait se dressait au loin, pointant vers là-bas.

-Regardez.

-On dirait un grand portail.

-Ouais.

Lisbon avait bien aperçu la même forme, se disant que peut-être, ils pourraient réclamer de l'aide au cas où les habitants de l'éventuelle demeure y étaient présents. Ça ne coûtait rien de s'y diriger, n'ayant le choix malgré que Rigsby proposa de voir si les portables pouvaient fonctionner.

-Ici, ça m'étonnerait mais on peut essayer.

Sa patronne ne voulut pas se montrer encore plus pessimiste, aussi, espérant que l'agent aurait eu raison de soumettre l'idée, priant pour. Hélas, bien qu'ils s'en doutèrent, le réseau ne passait pas. Malgré une importante appréhension éprouvée par Wayne, Grace ainsi que leurs collègues, Jane, Lisbon et Cho tentant de maîtriser ce sentiment et davantage chez l'agent senior et Kimball, l'initiative là de s'avancer en direction du portail fut entreprise, commençant à marcher, la crainte, l'angoisse logées à l'estomac.

Mais en tant qu'agent, le danger, ils connaissaient. Il fallait se faire violence pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Moins de six minutes les séparait du portail, la marche s'avérant courte. Mais quand les pas du groupes furent stoppés face à, la stupeur fit son apparition sur leur visage, la respiration irrégulière. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce lieu?

* * *

 **3. Peur bleue**

Une brume bleu nuit très sombre, là, ondoyait, flottant à peu de mètres des pierres tombales. On ne pouvait que partiellement distinguer les inscriptions ce qui n'était pas le plus important à savoir.

Dans cette mini forêt en hectare, une fugitive vague de fraîcheur avait cheminé jusqu'à l'équipe, zigzaguant entre leurs jambes avant de courir autour de leur taille et caresser leur visage qui affichait une expression de malaise, ayant bien senti cette manifestation au degré très bas. Pas ibérique non plus mais plutôt proche des Saints de glace. Pourtant la lune n'était pas rousse mais l'âpre nature du climat les avait chatouillé avec déplaisir.

- _Vous le sentez aussi. Ce froid_.

L'expression de Rigsby avait indiqué une crainte de plus en plus croissante, essayant toutefois de maintenir au mieux le contrôle également, cette peur commune qui s'était transformée en une véritablement, officiellement justifiée.

- _On le sent, oui_.

Jane avait tenté de maîtriser son vif émoi aussi, l'expression quant à elle essayant de rester digne, le regard néanmoins centré sur ce qui abritait ce lieu qui n'hébergeait pas les vivants.

Cho, malgré lui, ajouta un commentaire à cet instant présent qui prêtait quelque peu à l'humour mais noir, d'une manière impassible, le regard réciproquement fixé en cette même direction, renvoyant l'impression qu'entre le consultant et l'agent, leur attention étant comme hypnotique.

-Mortel.

Même pas un soulignement nerveux de la bouche de chacun se manifesta juste après tant la préoccupation de trouver une cachette pour leur protection, survie, était viscérale. Quant à Van Pelt, l'agent benjamin, celle-ci ne desserrait les dents, acquiesçant toutefois à la remarque de son collègue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Lisbon s'était retrouvée hypnotisée à son tour, interrogation cependant en éveil.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Cette sensation hypnotique n'avait monopolisé leur esprit que durant quelques secondes, redevenant maîtres de leur état intégralement conscient. L'idée qui avait toquée au cerveau de Jane n'était pas du goût de ses coéquipiers, Cho de son côté décuplant son courage d'ancien soldat des forces spéciales tandis que le mentaliste désignait de la tête la résidence des âmes immortelles.

-Tu veux qu'on aille … Là?

Rigsby nétait pas du tout tranquillisé, marquant même un petit temps mort lorsque l'endroit fut pointé.

-A moins que tu aies une autre solution. Je serais preneur.

-J'en sais rien. les yeux de l'agent faisant alors un tour circulaire de l'horizon. Ou on ….

Des craquements de branches à nouveau, interrompit le reste de suggestion dont celle-ci aurait été sûrement pas tellement meilleure que l'autre, proposée antérieurement en dépit du bon sens du mentaliste. Avec réactivité, instinctivement, ils se retournèrent à l'écoute de ce bruit familier avant que Rigsby ne se range du côté de l'idée de Jane, hâtivement où l'on pouvait également détecter l'angoisse qui était montée crescendo.

-Ok! Le cimetière est pas trop mal après tout.

L'équipe s'empressa d'atteindre le grand portail après avoir couru sans que Cho, Van Pelt, Lisbon ne s'opposent à l'intention de finalement filer vers le boulevard des allongés sans moyen de s'esbigner. Pour aller où de toute façon ?

Celui-ci était fermé par un cadenas qui sans la clé était impossible d'ouvrir. Ils auraient été capables si ils avaient pu, de creuser des trous pour chacun afin de s'y ensevelir dedans sans que cela soit trop profond et par manque de temps, afin d'attendre que la voie soit libre. Ou l'autre solution, grimper dans les arbres. Malheureusement, leur agilité n'était pas illimitée tels que des koalas ou des macaques. L'unique solution alors fut de faire sauter le cadenas. L'équipe se recula alors pour prendre un peu de distance ainsi que par sécurité puis Cho tira le premier, Rigsby en second, Lisbon et Van Pelt en dernier.

La raison pour laquelle chacun avait tiré à tour de rôle était pour que l'un des chargeurs ne se vide pas, les munitions étant plus que cruciales. A quatre, les agents avaient réussi à faire sauter le cadenas grâce à l'adresse de leur tir tandis que Jane se tenait derrière en retrait, souhaitant qu'ils parviennent à en venir à bout. Le C.B.I. Quand même! Ha!

Leur visage afficha à cette seconde face au portail une immense satisfaction, même celui de Kimball. Quant à Rigsby, le sien fit ensuite cohabiter un mélange qui oscillait avec un profond soulagement plus que expressif comparé à ses coéquipiers. Cho se retourna peu après, demandant à son ami ce qu'il avait pensé, l'arme en main, tout juste chaude.

-Au fait! C'était quoi ton idée?

-De tirer sur le cadenas justement.

Après que son regard avait fait son tour d'horizon oculaire, celui-ci s'était arrêté sur la grosse chaîne reliée au cadenas, se disant que tenter de le faire sauter serait possible. Wayne avait eu en fin de compte une idée lumineuse. Évident certainement pour ses équipiers qui l'avait devancé en l'appliquant.

-C'est fait.

Cho répondit avec un flegme plus léger, se disant que s'ils n'avait pas été interrompu par ce bruit, son ami aurait pu la partager dans l'immédiat. Toutefois, n'ayant pas mis longtemps pour dégommer dans ce cas le cadenas, ce n'était pas plus embêtant que cela. Les esprits avaient communié. Heureusement qu'ils étaient armés. Un autre idée également avait germé mais hasardeuse. Tandis que l'équipe s'aventuraient dans le cimetière, Rigsby confia à son ami en chuchotant à quoi il avait pensé, tous baissés, avançant avec prudence.

-C'était quoi ta seconde idée?

-Première plutôt.

-Dis toujours.

-De tirer vers ces saletés de zombies.

La tête de Cho se tourna à cet instant en direction de Rigsby, son expression éloquente qui parlait pour lui.

-Heureusement que ta première était la bonne.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais quand la panique domine, franchement tu as plus ou moins le temps de bien penser.

-Ouais.

A la fois, Kimball acquiesçait et l'opinion que son esprit avait envers son partenaire était de nature critique sur le; "De bien penser", sans que ce soit méprisant. Wayne avait assurément très mal pensé. D'un, complètement imbécile de tirer sur ces morts-vivants qui devaient représenter une horde et deuxièmement, les balles y seraient toutes passées, leur réserve étant très comptée. Mais la franchise faisant partie intégrante de l'agent, cette réflexion mentale se devait d'être exprimée.

-Par chance on a pensé à ta seconde idée.

-C'est sûr.

Rigsby prit à ce moment un air brièvement méditatif, l'angoisse poignant encore avant de se sentir un peu idiot pour avoir pensé que de tirer sur ces zombies pourrait être faisable. Un leurre qui plus est qui aurait conduit à l'extrême danger. Oui, lorsque la panique prend possession de nous, n'importe quelle idée folle traverse l'esprit.

* * *

 **You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run**  
 _Tu entends la porte claquer et te rends compte qu'il n'y a nul endroit où s'enfuir_

 **You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun**  
 _Tu sens la Main Froide et tu te demandes si tu reverras le soleil_

 **You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination**  
 _Tu fermes tes yeux et espères que ce soit juste ton imagination_

 **But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind**  
 _Mais tout ce que tu entends pour le moment est la Créature qui rampe derrière_

 **You're Out Of Time**  
 _Tu es hors du Temps_

 ** _Coccinelle traduction._**


	2. Deuxième partie de l'os (Fin)

**Suite:**

 **T au cas où**

* * *

 **Night Creatures Call**  
 _Les Créatures de la nuit appellent_

 **And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade**  
 _Et la Mort commence à joindre leur Mascarade_

 **There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time**  
 _Cette fois aucune fuite des mâchoires de l'Etranger n'est possible_

 **(They're Open Wide)**  
 _(Elles sont béantes)_

 **This Is The End Of Your Life**  
 _C'est la fin de ta vie_

* * *

Dans une pénombre partielle, les jambes dissimulées par cette brume bleutée, les membres du bureau californien s'enfoncèrent dans le cimetière après avoir refermé à cinq le portail comme ils avaient pu, derrière eux. Le bruit entendu paraissait s'être éloigné, continuant à rester sur leur garde cependant, du tout rassurés dans ce lieu embrumé. Après avoir dépassé de plusieurs mètres l'entrée, la marche leur semblant durer depuis une heure, n'en finissant pas, l'équipe se retrouva dans un espace du terrain moins confiné où seulement quelques pierres tombales étaient alignées, la brume se désépaississant à cet instant avant de s'évanouir.

Lisbon qui s'était retournée auparavant, constata en se tournant à nouveau que cette brume était toujours présente à quelques distances de là. Sans n'avoir pu distinguer quoi que ce soit, ils avaient contourné à tâtons encore, des stèles laissées bien sûr à l'abandon, de travers, Rigsby, Jane qui s'étaient légèrement cognés contre.

L'équipe avait seulement pu entrevoir un mélange d'herbe qui couvrait apparemment le sol en parcimonie et de terre non chichement. Van Pelt aurait très bien pu dire; _On se croirait dans Thriller._ L'acquiescement se serait ajouté. Pas chorégraphiés à la Michael Jackson transmuté, le jeu de jambes désarticulé aurait été en parfait accord avec le décor lugubre. L'agent benjamin s'était mis à s'avancer pendant ce court laps de secondes où l'agent senior leur avait fait remarquer, Rigsby, Cho, Jane se retournant, comme si l'intuition de celle-ci l'avait guidé, hypnotisée encore.

Lorsque Grace se retrouva face à à ces pierres tombales, son gracieux visage revêtit une soudaine pâleur, le regard hébété, terrifié. A voix anormalement posée, causée par le choc violent, elle appela ses coéquipiers.

-Venez voir par ici! sourcils froncés en même temps.

Intrigués, inquiets et anxieux, ils se mirent alors à avancer mais un imprévu surgit de terre. Une main non humaine à quatre doigt de couleur gris se resserra autour de la cheville de Van Pelt, criant de peur à ce moment. Tous accoururent, envahis ensuite de terreur quand ils virent la main, arme dégainée avec réactivité, Rigsby tirant dessus le premier. Vu le regard abasourdi de son ami qui le fixait, celui-ci avait compris que son instinct d'agent, de protecteur, d'amoureux, avait eu raison d'être suivi tandis que la main avait disparu sous terre. L'équilibre perdu, Grace tomba sur sol brutalement, l'aidant tous à se relever, en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Haletante, la terreur encore logée au creux de l'estomac, non pas que du sien, une réponse put s'extérioriser.

-Oui. Oui ça va.

-Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que ça?!

Le ton de Cho était teinté de colère, de davantage de révolte malgré le frissonnement glacée qui l'avait parcouru en étant témoin de cette chose sortie d'outre-tombe.

-J'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il y en a partout.

Les yeux de Jane qui n'avaient désempli de frayeur tout comme Lisbon qui ne desserrait pas des dents, seule l'affolement se lisant sur son minois, respirant bruyamment, contenait également de l'appréhension, agacement dû aux nerfs mis à rude épreuve, sentant de plus en plus de pessimisme grandir en lui, le pouls résonnant dans tout son corps comme celui de ses coéquipiers. L'odeur d'une considérable panique générale les embauma.

Quand Van Pelt fut debout de nouveau, le regard des autres membres de l'équipe s'arrêta alors par la suite sur les stèles, le souffle saccadé, la coiffure de Van Pelt légèrement défaite, complètement submergés par la torpeur, une peur bleue abyssale à son paroxysme. Ils n'étaient que des pions manipulés dans un labyrinthe.

* * *

 **4.** **En terre inconnue**

 **En Mémoire à**

 **Patrick Jane - Teresa Lisbon - Kimball Cho - Wayne Rigsby - Grace Van Pelt.**

 **Novembre 2014**

Ces inscriptions tombales respectives dont tous avaient eu droit les paralysèrent par cette vision d'épouvantement, pensant que ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'une hallucination. Le regard de chacun fixait leur condamnation anticipatrice, glacés de terreur.

-C'est pas réel? C'est … Vous y croyez vraiment à tout ça?

Rigsby étira un rictus nerveux en coin de bouche avant de tourner la tête vers ses coéquipiers, dépassé par cette soirée supranaturelle. Il se demanda même si ça n'était pas un gag, certes qui était de très mauvais goût. Cependant, son subconscient à cet instant qui prit de l'ascendant, avait intimement, hélas, la conviction que ce n'était en rien un canular horrifique. Ses amis le regardèrent à ce moment, l'expression sobre, fataliste, résignée par cette situation définitivement non fictive. Leur résilience s'était trissée.

-Ouais.

Il baissa la tête, prenant à nouveau conscience de ces faits bien vrais, refixant les stèles, un léger humour noir ajouté.

-Au moins, nos noms, notre date de naissance ont été bien gravés.

Cho, Jane, Van Pelt et Lisbon se jetèrent un œil tour à tour, un peu déconcertés, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. La tête de Rigsby relevée ensuite, celle-ci s'orienta alors en direction de ses amis, l'expression confuse.

-Euh!? On sait que c'est nous. Si on devait nous …

Un raclement de gorge par gêne de sa part n'allait pas effaçait sa maladresse verbale qui avait eu le don néanmoins de ne plus faire penser même temporairement à leur future demeure souterraine.

Le mentaliste tapota à cette seconde l'épaule de l'agent, lui disant simplement au nom des autres qu'ils avaient compris et le signe de ce geste amical qui sous-entendait qu'il fallait mieux se taire quand même, hochant la tête en signe quant à lui de compréhension. Malgré que l'équipe étaient en train de vivre des heures abominablement dramatiques, cette note légère de nature lourdaude avait rendu cette minute rassérénant.

Subitement, une pluie se présenta, quelques gouttes tombant avant de s'accentuer un peu plus, faisant ressortir rapidement cette odeur de terre mouillée si habituelle. Au fur et à mesure que la pluie s' intensifia, juste le milieu, les membres du C.B.I constatèrent quelques secondes plus tard que leurs habits avaient pris une teinte verte ainsi que leur visage. Lisbon leur avait fait remarqué, tous se détaillant à l'instant où un éclair éclata en les prenant de surprise, sursautant. Tandis qu'ils regardaient le ciel qui avait viré à un mélange de vert impérial, bouteille, un second éclair provoqua un soubresaut, celui-ci allant ensuite transpercer telle une flèche le feuillage d'un arbre qui se tenait à l'extérieur du cimetière, situé à quelques mètres du lieu.

Lorsque leur regard craintif à divers niveaux se déconnecta peu après l'action violente qui avait fait trembler le sol humide ainsi qu'eux, le bruit comparable à une explosion, la stupeur frappa, cherchant, les corps se tournant par la suite. Van pelt avait disparu. L'angoisse du groupe s'éleva monstrueusement, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas été aspirée par la créature qui logeait au sous-sol dans ces ténèbres putrides. Bon dieu! Où était-elle passée sans qu'ils ne puissent le sentir, le remarquer? Et ce qui n'arrangeait encore rien était cette pluie qui commençait à dominer le ciel par sa teinte qui se modifia rapidement en un vert très lumineux, presque aveuglant avant de se modérer légèrement. La situation était de plus en plus préoccupante.

-Où est Grace?

Rigsby fut alarmé par sa disparition subite, tous cherchant du regard, affolés, criant son nom; _Van Pelt, Grace_! Leur attention particulière se baissa ensuite en direction du sol qui ne présentait aucune irrégularité comme un trou béant. Celui-ci était parfaitement plat. Tandis que l'équipe se décida quelques secondes après à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le cimetière pour rechercher Van Pelt, leur ouïe perçurent légèrement auparavant des grognements, semblant provenir près de l'entrée. Ils se retournèrent, devinant instantanément que les zombies avaient réussi à pénétrer, le portail n'étant plus protégé par le cadenas dézingué.

-On devrait courir.

-Oui. Mais sans hurler.

-Je suis d'accord.

La suggestion émise par Jane, à suivre impérativement, avait été votée à l'unanimité, sans réfléchir, allant de soi, le second conseil avisé par Lisbon faisant acquiescer d'une manière audible, à l'unisson, Rigsby et Cho. Alors sans élan, les trois membres du C.B.I se mirent à courir, éclairés par ce ciel luisant et à perdre haleine. Les gémissements paraissaient se rapprocher au fur et à mesure de leur course, complètement mort de trouille. Affronter le danger faisait partie de leur lot quotidien mais ce cas-là les dépassait totalement, conscients que leur faire face aurait été d'une débilité monumentale. Leur tirer dessus, mouais, ayant déjà eu recours à cette action.

Cependant, retenter le tir groupé sur certainement une armée de morts-vivants, comment se défendre par la suite si besoin était? Autant jeter leur arme de service dans leur course effrénée.

Plus ils couraient, plus ils eurent la sensation qu'ils n'allaient nulle part, le chemin semblant se rallonger vers une pénombre très partielle. Afin de s'assurer de se suivre, chacun appeler le nom de l'autre, répondant présent, continuant de fuir avant de s'arrêter brusquement quelques mètres plus loin. Un grognement plus féroce leur barra alors leur course, haletants, le regard empli d'une effroyable appréhension.

La chose ne resta pas longtemps dans son anonymat, se montrant sous son immonde jour. Chemise grisâtre, sale, yeux noirs, des larmes de sang coulant sur un visage évidemment émacié, joues saillantes, creuses, bouche à moitié arrachée, rendant visible une partie de la dentition, celle-ci très jaunie, peau du cou grignotée.

Le col de la chemise était bien sûr tâché de sang qui s'était écoulé sur l'épaule, le long de la manche droite ainsi que quelques grosses giclées éparpillées au niveau du torse. D'un sourire carnassier, le regard démonique, le zombie leva à cet instant le bras, Cho, Jane, Lisbon et Rigsby remarquant que l'annulaire droit manquait. L'odeur putrescente qui s'émanait du revenant en état de décomposition, son physique d'horreur les auraient presque fait vomir, le trouillomètre à zéro.

La chose décharnée était encore capable d'articuler ses membres, si bien que sa main se positionna à son rythme d'une manière horizontale, pointant avec un peu de mollesse, le mentaliste. Pétrifié non par cette désignation mais par ce qui se trouvait face à eux, son regard s'agita. Et d'une voix désincarnée, enrouée, il cita le nom de leur créateur, l'attitude comminatoire.

-John Le Rouge.

Il était affirmativement l'instigateur de cet abominable foutoir. Toujours pointé, le zombie prononça ensuite un autre nom avec mal, ce qui les firent tous trembler intérieurement et davantage le plus concerné.

-Pa tri ck Jane. Et vo us.

Le revenant pointa peu après les amis du consultant, un geste qui parut les condamner à une certaine fatalité. Malgré leur état de paralysie, d'une façon imprévisible, impulsive, comme guidés par la manœuvre à suivre, l'esprit de Rigsby se ranima soudainement, repris par ses réflexes d'agent, qui lui permis alors de défourailler son arme, visant avec précision le front du mort-vivant vers lequel le coup de feu se dirigea, la douille allant transpercer le crâne. Le zombie fut éliminé dans la seconde, basculant en arrière comme un poids léger, raide, irrémédiablement cette fois. Le canon fumant, Cho, Lisbon et Jane se tournèrent en direction de leur coéquipier, sauveur, leur expression médusée. Il avait dégainé en éprouvant de la hargne, sans doute dû, encore plus, par l'évaporation de Van Pelt, catastrophé par ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Une satisfaction, du soulagement avaient poussé cette tension nerveuse à redescendre légèrement, conservant une sobriété faciale, durcie. Le triomphalisme aurait été déplacé, d'autant que l'humeur était indisposée face au zombie tué qui en fit apparaître deux autres, les grognements pouvant à ce moment être captés d'une manière très proche derrière eux. Éliminez-en un, faites-en apparaître des nouveaux.

Les quatre membres se tournèrent de nouveau, du tout glorieux, plus effrayés que jamais, explosant le trouillomètre. Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés de zombies, se demandant si ils pouvaient leur échapper à cet instant, se voyant alors périr sous les crocs cannibales. Cela résultait de leur esprit déboussolé par cette peur bleue abyssale dans laquelle on aurait pu les noyer. Cependant, leur instinct de survie, leur force morale repris le dessus, les agents dégainant ensemble leur arme avant de cibler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, la tête. Impossible pour Jane de s'éloigner pour s'abriter, devant pour une fois se tenir à leur côté.

Et ils visèrent comme les pros de la gâchette que chacun était, faisant un carton plein, malheureusement trop nombreux pour parvenir à tous les abattre. La décision qui fut reprise fut de se remettre à courir, apparemment, pour le moment, pas de zombie devant eux, les trois vaincus. La voie étant libre et n'ayant aucun autre chemin à emprunter, ils foncèrent. Néanmoins, tenter de s'extraire du danger n'était pas acquis. Même si le mentaliste s'était tenu en sécurité près de ses amis, l'un des revenants d'outre mort, le corps divisé, ne restant plus que le tronc, par ses ongles plus que crochus, avait réussi à le faire trébucher par terre en s'accrochant au bas de son pantalon. Le temps était devenu son rival, ne lui offrant l'opportunité de le chasser à coup de pied.

Le bas avait été lacéré par les griffes, Jane essayant de ramper sur le sol. Alors que Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby avaient débuté leur course, s'apercevant rapidement que le consultant ne les suivait plus, leurs pas se stoppèrent, se retournant, faisant de suite demi-tour pour venir en aide à leur ami où sa veste avait été pris en otage par deux autres zombies. Tandis qu'il se débattait avec vivacité, ne désirant être zombifié, ses loyaux collègues firent preuve d'une réactivité éclaire à son égard, sa patronne, Wayne le tirant par les bras pendant que Kimball tirait sur les assaillants principaux. Lorsque Jane fut libéré, se relevant en vitesse, les membres du bureau californien, le soutenant, se mirent à filer immédiatement, droit devant, disparaissant de la médiocre vision de leur attaquants, dans une partie obscure du cimetière qui n'était pas éclairée par le vert du ciel, allant se cacher derrière des arbres comme la première fois, n'ayant rien d'autre sous le coude.

Dans cette avant course ratée, le mentaliste y avait laissé sa veste. Il aurait pu faire de l'humour à ce sujet, disant par exemple; _Elle doit être en lambeau à cette minute, ayant sûrement servi de repas à ces morfales sans goût ou plutôt à la saveur de tissu en laine. Ma pauvre veste_! Lisbon assise à côté de lui aurait esquissé un minime sourire ainsi que Jane, tous deux adossés au tronc, réellement, soufflant durant ce court répit, répondant; _Mieux vaut que ce soit la veste qui ait trinqué que vous. Bien fait pour eux car je suis certaine que ça leur a été fatalement indigeste_. Ils en auraient rit nerveusement, Cho et Rigsby y souriant, qui se tenaient à nouveau proches de leur arbre.

Hélas, le rire remplaça une grimace d'un homme qui avait été blessé à travers sa chaussette. Bas déchiré, relevé par son propriétaire, celui-ci constata que des crocs sanguinaires avaient été plantés. La chaussette marron fut baissée jusqu'à la cheville, diagnostiquant bien une vilaine morsure de couleur rouge et violette. Ça ne laissait présager vraiment rien de bon.

* * *

 **They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side**  
 _Ils sont dehors pour vous avoir, les Démons t'encerclent_  
 **They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial**  
 _Ils te possèderont à moins que tu changes le nombre sur ton cadran ( ?)_  
 **Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together**  
 _C'est maintenant pour toi et moi le moment de se serrer l'un contre l'autre_  
 **All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,**  
 _En pleine nuit je te sauverai de la Terreur sur l'écran_  
 **I'll Make You See**  
 _Je te montrerai_

* * *

 **5.** **Bienvenue ici.**

Lisbon à ce moment baissa le regard sur cette plaie hideuse qui s'était étendue à une vitesse plus rapide que la normale, inspirant lentement avant de relâcher une expiration identique, consternée par la vue de sa blessure. Sa bouche s'était légèrement mise à trembloter, yeux emplis par une importante inquiétude très palpable, relevant ensuite la tête, l'attention de Rigsby et Cho attirée sur cette scène troublante.

-Jane. murmurant son nom.

Le mentaliste tourna la tête vers sa partenaire, amie, faisant alors preuve de fatalisme, d'humour un peu noir, de nouveau utilisé.

-Entre nous, je n'aurais pas pensé être touché. Pas que je me considère comme quelqu'un immunisé contre le mauvais sort. N'est-ce pas?

Lisbon acquiesça, ne pouvant malheureusement pas le contredire, peinée, son consultant poursuivant, le regard incliné vers le bas.

-Eh bien mon vœu a été exaucé finalement. Pas comme je l'aurais souhaité….

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Sourcils froncés, air interrogatif, se ressaisissant faiblement à travers la question posée, un rictus bref s'ébaucha sur les lèvres du mentaliste, résigné à être condamné.

-Vivre représentait une valeur nulle après la mort de ma femme et ma fille. Alors ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, quelle importance. J'ai souhaité ne plus souffrir et disparaître. Parce que …. Je me disais, à quoi bon? haussant les épaules en même temps.

Puis son regard s'orienta en direction de Lisbon avant de se diriger vers Cho et Rigsby, revenant par la suite à l'agent chef.

-Voilà.

-Jane. On ne va pas vous laisser comme ça.

Il sourit de nouveau, nerveusement, conscient de la gravité de son sort.

-Vous êtes optimiste. Entre nous encore, vous savez tout comme moi, du moins si on s'en fait une idée approximative, que l'infection du virus avec un peu de chance se déclarera au bout de peut-être une heure. Et au pire, trente, quarante-cinq minutes.

Lisbon le regardait avec désolation, refusant toutefois ce fatalisme tandis que les deux agents qui avaient réalisé que Jane avait été blessé, contaminé, tête appuyée contre leur tronc, se crièrent mentalement; _MERDE_! _C'est pas vrai_! Consternés, contrariés également ainsi qu'en colère.

-Vous devriez vous en aller pendant que le champ est libre.

-Non.

-Lisbon. Vous savez que j'aime avoir raison. Et là j'ai encore raison. Partez. Il n'y a rien à sauver et vous le savez.

Sous l'expression dépitée de sa patronne, il voulut se montrer un tantinet moins péssimiste et du tout égoïste.

Ah! Le péssimisme était l'invité vedette cette nuit.

-Et même. Comment? Regardez où on est. Il faudrait aussi songer à Van Pelt. Voir où elle peut se trouver.

-J'y pense également, Jane.

Elle regarda ensuite Cho et Rigsby, rejetant l'idée d'un drame supplémentaire, sa pensée qui accompagnait celle de Wayne. La vie d'eux tous lui importait. Alors il était hors de question de baisser les bras.

Ses yeux se croisèrent peu après avec les deux agents, communiquant leur intention, déterminés à ne pas s'avouer vaincus. Pourquoi abandonner et deux des leurs? Les trois représentants de la loi se relevèrent alors, Kimball, Rigsby se dirigeant résolument vers le mentaliste, aidés de leur supérieure pour le remettre sur ses deux pieds, sans les repousser. Il ne désirait pas les décevoir malgré les avoir mis en garde de sa transmutation inévitable.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ça sert à m'emmener avec vous? Pour une fois que vous avez l'occasion de vous débarrasser de moi. Ca serait dommage.

L'humour était sa force bien sûr! Autant l'utiliser tant qu'il en avait la possibilité avant de grogner. Et pour y répondre, Cho détenait toujours cette occasion, sollicitant l'art et la manière de l'exprimer mais pas que, déteignant sur ses coéquipiers.

-Fermez, ferme-là, Jane!

-Ok! J'ai rien dit.

Soutenu par ses indéfectibles amis, bras passés sur les épaules de Kimball et Wayne, après celle de Lisbon, relayée, leurs pas se mirent à nouveau à les guider droit devant, s'éloignant de quelques mètres des arbres. Malheureusement, leur destin se scella à l'instant où ils s'étaient réfugiés à cet endroit.

Le même genre de créature, cinq, six en tout, qui avait emprisonné la cheville de Van Pelt, sautèrent sur les précieux éléments du C.B.I, ne leur offrant aucune chance d'en réchapper, bien trop redoutable, puissant pour les neutraliser, ne leur permettant aucune liberté de gestes pour pouvoir se défendre, infligés de morsures, griffures profondes sur le corps. Les habits n'avaient plus de tenue tout ce qu'il y avait de correcte.

Le karma les avait rendu solidaire du mentaliste, victimes à leur tour. John Le Rouge allait pouvoir en retirer toute gloire, réjouit que son machiavélique dessein ait pu enfin s'accomplir et se délecter de son acte victorieux. Cela signait la fin et le commencement. Et Grace ? …

Les six créatures aux yeux vibrants de rouge, mutés en démon à moitié squelette, légèrement poilus, cerveau partiellement aéré de deux parmi eux, se tenaient à présent en cercle autour des non rescapés, les fixant durant quelques minimes minutes avant de les emporter, le cœur des membres arraché, tenu en main. La horde précédente de zombies avait disparu des environs, le vent glacé sifflant, laissant des traces vertes au passage.

Sous ce ciel toujours verdâtre lumineux, les corps furent ensuite emmenés vers leur pierre tombale, les déposant, tête positionnée contre leur stèle. John Le Rouge était bien lucifer au sens propre, dont sa préméditation méphistophélique avait abouti au succès. Ritualis Satanica, Modus Operandi !

Leur cœur fut après enterré dans la terre, à côté de leur dépouille et ceci, creusant à l'aide de leurs longs doigts, ongles griffus, avant que Cho, Lisbon, Rigsby ne soient avalés sous, excepté Jane qui se réveilla, mort. Le virus l'avait infecté en moins de vingt minutes, s'accélérant qu'à la normale. Son corps se redressa brutalement, le regard d'un azur translucide, teint diaphane, faisant ressortir de soudaines veines très laides sur son visage. Sa transmutation avait été fulgurante. Ses babines étaient devenues sèches, craquelées,leur épaisseur amincie. Zombie Jane était né.

Les créatures s'enfuièrent par la suite non pas lorsque la transformation prit fin mais à l'apparition de leur créateur, celui-ci habillé d'un manteau noir à capuche, dissimulant sa figure. Il s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit puis se mit à ricaner d'une manière sardonique avant de s'exprimer de sa voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'en être réduit à cette condition de vie? Vous êtes heureux, Patrick? Oui. C'est ce que vous avez toujours souhaité depuis que je vous ai fait regretter votre calomnie. Et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Exaucer votre vœu, tuer vos souvenirs, votre existence présente. Le pied.

En le fixant, sa mémoire fit défiler son plus récent, merveilleux souvenir, remontant à une semaine.

Adepte de magie noire satanique, il avait acquis un grimoire en 1988, par une connaissance connue, Bret Stiles, pratiquant assidu à divers occasions, alors qu'il travaillait à la ferme pour Visualize, à Elliston en Californie, où il avait dessiné pour la première fois sa signature sanglante de futur meurtrier en série. Sa nature de tueur était également née. Une sorte d'héritage transmis à un être qui avait été perçu comme étant en dehors de la norme humanisée. Evidemment que le gourou le connaissait.

Ce qui lui avait été légué précieusement, sachant à qui, avait été mis de côté en lieu sûr, peu attiré à cette période, succombant plutôt à son instinct d'exécuteur en s'y intéressant sérieusement. La mal ne peut le taire. Ce n'est qu'en 1998, l'année qui annonçait le début de sa carrière meurtrière, quand il tua sa première victime, que John Le Rouge ressentit l'envie de consulter le grimoire.

Un rituel de protection avait retenu son attention, curieux de l'expérimenter sans tellement y croire sauf lors de l'apprentissage où il fut en transe au cours de l'incantation récitée. Lorsque qu'il exécuta sa deuxième victime, il eut la confirmation que ce premier essai de magie avait marché. Ne jamais se faire prendre. Malgré qu'il avait tout étudié scrupuleusement la façon dont son mode opératoire serait, les mots magiques avaient créé un genre d'assurance tout risque. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Est-ce que Bret Stiles s'était douté de ce que le jeune homme jadis, deviendrait? Certainement. Cependant, sans doute qu'il pensait, en donnant ce grimoire, que ça l'occuperait à titre de loisir, ténébreux soit-il, alimentant certes, la perversion du criminel. Que ça serait suffisant pour le détourner de son vice. Qui sait? ….. Le mystère de ce don resterait entier.

Sept jours avant que le C.B.I ne soit appelé sur les lieux du parc, John Le Rouge était tombé sur un rituel qui avait rendu son esprit obsédé par. Bien évidemment, afin que son plan fonctionne, il devait sacrifier une personne, ne faisant pas parti du rituel. Juste une horrible ruse qui servirait d'appât. Il avait donc téléphoné à une amie à lui, en ayant plein, des hommes comme des femmes, racontant qu'il devait se rendre à une soirée, mais accompagné, ne se voyant y aller seul. Elle avait bien sûr accepté.

- _Je t'enverrai une tenue chic sous 48 heures_. _C'est d'accord_?

- _Oui_.

La jeune femme parut ravie, ne suspectant rien et il n'était pas homme à qui on posait des questions ou refusait quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle la reçut, le soir-même, John Le Rouge lui téléphona, lui demandant si cela lui plaisait, répondant par un oui expansif avant de lui donner l'adresse du rendez-vous. Il lui expliqua que la soirée se trouvait à vingt minutes du parc et habitant à trente-huit minutes environ de là, il partirait ainsi immédiatement. Vu l'influence qu'il exerçait sur ses disciples, le lavage de cerveau avait permis une manipulation sans qu'aucun ne pose de problème. Efficace! Premier élément en place.

Pour ce qui concernait la meute de zombies, il s'était rendu dans un laboratoire secret qui pratiquait des expériences sur des humains à qui on avait injecté un virus, le solanum, létal à 100% pour le processus de zombification. Des rumeurs avaient circulé suite à une fuite d'information, non confirmé, le tueur en série se renseignant auprès d'informateurs bien placés. Obtenant les coordonnées, il s'y était rendu et voir si c'était vrai, entrant par effraction habilement, neutralisant l'alarme au passage. Il trouva assez rapidement où ces cobayes zombifiés avaient été conservés, parvenant ensuite à y pénétrer grâce à une carte magnétique pirate universelle que lui avait bricolé l'une de ses connaissances à lui, un expert, génie dans ce domaine, passablement recommandable pour sa grande malhonnêteté.

Une fois insérée, la porte ouverte sans difficulté, il les avaient libéré après leur avoir injecté un puissant tranquillisant, sollicitant bien sûr quelques personnes venues avec, qui ne le trahiraient pas, afin de l'aider, leur faisant alors signe dans le couloir. Les zombies furent transportés ensuite dans un spacieux camion de chargement, enfermés plus tard dans un hangar. La suite, on la connait. Déposés dans le parc au moment le plus opportun. La veille, John Le Rouge se prépara au rituel, en soirée.

Quelques meubles dans le salon avaient été déplacés ainsi qu'un grand tapis pour pouvoir dessiner le pentagramme satanique, réalisé peu après, disposant deux bougies noires, deux rouges et une blanche dans le cercle. Les noires pour la vengeance, les rouges pour neutraliser les ennemis et la blanche pour le développement psychique ainsi que dissiper les influences négatives.

Profondément concentré, bientôt en transe, suant, l'incantation fut récitée à genoux, torse nu, pantalon marron uniquement gardé. La robe noire de coutume lui était dispensable excepté une petite cloche sur laquelle il frappa neuf coups en début de ce rituel comme à la fin, accompagné d'un breuvage rouge, du vin qui fut bu pour clore le rituel.

- _Achlys – Déesse de l'obscurité et des ténèbres qui a précédé le chaos originel, Ahpuck, Dieu-Démon de la mort, je vous invoque dans le monde des mortels, vous invitant en ces lieux. Accordez-moi le pouvoir de faire descendre des enfers l'essence funeste afin qu'elle s'abatte sur cette prochaine nuit où mes ennemis franchiront le lieu élu. Qu'il devienne leur dernière demeure par la force de nouveaux visiteurs. Infusez ce breuvage de votre pouvoir et permettez-moi de réaliser le maléfice._ _Shemhamforash_ (ainsi c'est fait!)

La magie opéra surnaturellement tant la puissance du rite fut décuplée due aux sombres ondes vibratoires de John Le Rouge qui avaient envahis la pièce, sa prière parvenant jusqu'au pandémonium où ils résidaient. Les bougies s'éteignirent après les neuf autres coups portés à la cloche et avoir terminé le vin. Ce fut le signe d'une communication clairement établie dont la requête diabolique avait été entendue et accordé dans l'imminence. C'était fait, le confirmant.

Face à Jane, sa bouche s'étira malignement, comblé de son méfait malfaisant. Mais rien n'est jamais acquis définitivement. Une petite secousse subite le fit se relever, celle-ci augmentant jusqu'à le faire tomber. Le sol grondait furieusement comparable à un tremblement de terre de niveau 7 avant que celui-ci ne se divise sous ses yeux exorbités, cachés par l'ombre de la capuche. Une lumière bleue et verte, la même que dans le ciel, jaillit, dans laquelle Jane tomba.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que des revenants d'une espèce différente soient expulsés du trou. Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby et Jane un peu plus tard, en forme, souriant, volait au-dessus sur son balai magique. Ils s'étaient mutés en des créatures originales.

Leur chef avait été réincarnée en un esprit non hostile ni maléfique, auréolé d'une lumière étoilée, habillée d'une splendide robe bleue nuit en voile, longue ainsi que les manches, cheveux bruns au vent. Cho avait été transformé en maître vampire, tout beau, vêtu d'une cape noire, doublée de velours rouge, cheveux plaqués en arrière. Rigsby en clown zombifié, n'y échappant pas, revêtant un costume blanc cassé, manches bouffantes, pompons rouges alignés sur le devant, bandage sur la tête, sang séché au coin de la bouche qui avait dégouliné.

Quant à Jane, il était devenu une sorcière, habillé d'une robe noire en dentelle, chapeau pointu bien sûr, agrémenté d'un voile, ricanant, enveloppé de brume, jetant des éclairs. Cette pluie verte qui était tombée sur eux les avait en quelque sorte protégés. Grâce à elle, la transformation avait dévié, les transmutant en des personnages uniques.

John Le Rouge les regardait voler dans le ciel, hypnotisé à son tour, hébété par la manière qu'avait pris cette tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Puis, toujours là-haut, une ébauche commença à prendre forme, se précisant de plus en plus. Cape en velours vert bouteille, une espèce de sablier en verre où des émanations encore de couleur vert se dégageait, tenu entre de fines mains, cheveux roux devenant nets. La douceur, grâce, sourire se soulignant. L'auteur de ce détournement était Van Pelt.

Ce qui avait causé sa disparition fut la créature non pas qui avait tenté de l'attirer sous terre avec mais celle qui avait participé à l'attaque de ses amis, faisant partie de la même famille. Son coeur avait été arraché également après l'avoir embrassé, aspirant ainsi toute son oxygène comme avec Lisbon. Une manière d'opérer, réservée exclusivement aux femmes et qui devaient être à leur goût sans doute. Van Pelt avait été ensuite traînée par les pieds jusqu'à sa tombe comme prévu mais la pluie verte s'était à cet instant intensifiée, faisant disparaître le corps. Sa réincarnation avait aussi était immédiate, la transformant en une gentille sorcière wiccane.

Elle avait fusionné avec cette lumière verte qui s'était mélangée aux gouttes, venant d'où on ne sait où. Comme si dans leur malheur, on avait veillé à ce que leur fin tragique ne soit que le commencement d'une seconde existence matérialisée avec fantaisie et peut-être se venger par la même occasion.

Jane avec son balai s'approcha ensuite, à son tour de John Le Rouge, en descendit, s'accroupit également avant de répondre à ses précédentes paroles sur un ton identique.

-Cette condition-là me plaît bien et je suis plutôt content, oui. Et vous? Non. Et vous savez aussi pourquoi? Parce qu'enfin je suis face à vous, conscient à nouveau pour vous dire que je n'envie pas du tout votre place.

Malgré son cerveau atrophié d'i peine une minute en tant que ex-mort-vivant, tel qu'une personne plongée dans le coma, celui-ci avait enregistré, sauvegardé ce que John Le Rouge lui avait dit. Cette prouesse était certainement dû à des restes qui n'avaient été pas totalement amputés par sa brève zombification.

Il se releva, le fixa une dernière fois, John Le Rouge ne bougeant pas, décontenancé par ce retournement de manivelle. Le triple retour avait œuvré sans le rituel de protection qu'il avait omis de compléter, se croyant invincible. Grave faute! Jane se remit en scelle, volant tandis que Rigsby atterrissait, plus que menaçant. Les tombes des autres morts du cimetières sortirent alors de terre, s'avançant quelques secondes après, avec mal, désarticulés aussi, en direction de leur non créateur, celui-ci immobilisé par la peur.

Ils l'encerclèrent seulement sous l'ordre de l'agent qui entra peu après dans le cercle, s'approcha à son tour, se tenant debout face à lui. Puis d'une réactivité phénoménale, il se jeta dessus, l'attaquant, en remplaçant le sang séché au coin de sa bouche en un frais, Cho invité ensuite à en boire. Quel festin des rois se fut!

Le cimetière redevint calme quelques minutes plus tard, comme si rien ne s'était produit, les morts retournant dans leur résidence sommaire. Le ciel s'était réapproprié sa couverture de nuit, Jane, Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby avaient quitté cet endroit ainsi que Van Pelt.

 **East Portal Park, Sacramento - 4h 30 du matin.**

La danse du thriller fut reproduit au milieu du parc en cette heure très matinale, invitant quant à eux les morts du cimetière. Aller se rendormir? L'équipe du C.B.I dans leur nouvelle peau avaient refait demi-tour pour toquer à leur stèle afin de leur proposer de se divertir, dégourdir un peu leurs membres décharnés. Et quoi de mieux que de danser. Ils avaient accepter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les morts pouvaient se distraire.

Et durant la danse, Rigsby prit la main de Van Pelt, l'enlaça après l'avoir fait virevolter au-dessus de lui avant que la belle ne grimace lorsque le visage de Wayne le clown voulut se rapprocher du sien. Ses facultés n'avaient pas été diminuées.

-Wayne. Tu devrais t'essuyer la bouche. Tu as plein de sang autour. Regarde Cho.

Leur ami fut désigné, cité en exemple, son coéquipier se défendant.

-C'est plus simple quand on plante ses dents dans le cou. Ca tâche moins forcément.

-T'as pas d'excuse de toute façon. Tu manges comme un porc. Tu t'es empiffré de plus belle pour te venger.

L'ouïe de Draculcho avait capté la réflexion, son sens s'étant redoublé. Occasion trop bonne pour ne pas répliquer.

-Ouais et ben après ce qui nous a fait. Il a bien mérité.

Et le ton se modifia radicalement, changeant de sujet, plus ou moins lié.

-Au fait! Tu l'as trouvé bon?!

-Moyen!

-Moi aussi!

-Wayne.

Grace détourna à ce moment son attention en vitesse, porta un linge humide à ses lèvres, apparu par sa magie, nettoya le sang puis le regarda tendrement, lui reprenant la main. Croyant qu'elle allait l'embrasser, il n'en fut rien. L'ex-agent benjamin, nouvellement sorcière wiccane, le fit tourner autour d'elle avant de renchaîner sur la chorégraphie, lui souriant, légèrement avec espièglerie.

Le groupe fit une heure plus tard un détour par le C.B.I après être parti du parc, s'installant autour du grand bureau dans l'espace de travail, situé près de l'écran plasma, non en présence des morts qui étaient là retournés se reposer après cette danse accaparante.

Des cartes avaient été distribuées, décidant de faire une partie de poker, ayant le temps avant le levé du jour. Sorcière Jane plaça au centre ce qui restait de John Le Rouge, son manteau noir à capuche, son bras droit, sa main gauche et trois doigts. Les gains à remportés en guise de trophée.

Dos appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise, le mentaliste soupira de bonheur tout en tenant ses cartes, son balai rangé à côté, flottant à bas du sol tandis que Lisbon lui lançait un œil méfiant.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à tricher.

-Comme si c'était mon habitude.

-Ouais.

-Ne vous en faites pas patron. Si jamais il triche, je le transformerai en farfadet.

Le principal visé éclata de rire, demandant ensuite qui commençait, affichant un air neutre. On avait accordé à Van Pelt les pleins pouvoirs. Tous lui en étaient reconnaissants. Et hors de question pour Jane d'échanger sa peau contre celle d'un farfadet. Lui tricher? Jamais Mais bluffer restait permis, faisant partie de la ruse du jeu.

Quelques heures après, les caméras du parc qui se situaient à l'endroit où la danse de la victoire avait été réalisée, avait été filmée, les bandes avaient été visionnée en début d'après-midi après que le corps démembré de John Le Rouge ait été découvert par un promeneur qui baladait son chien vers midi, prévenant la police. Il avait rendu à l'extérieur du cimetière son petit déjeuner, faisant sûrement l'impasse sur le déjeuner. Sur l'une des bandes, on pouvait voir un petit groupe de gens qui semblaient s'être déguisés, la thèse de revenants écartée, car impossible.

Cependant, quand l'image commença à sauter et comme parasitée, créant des lignes déformées, tremblant, les policiers trouvèrent bizarre que la qualité devienne tout d'un coup mauvaise, pensant que c'était fait exprès afin qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître les éventuels suspects. Puis leur regard resta figé sur l'écran du moniteur, ahuri, presque tétanisés quand ils assistèrent à l'envol des membres du C.B.I non reconnus avant que la bande s'auto-détruise sans plus aucune preuve de leur présence.

48 heures plus tard, ils avaient été déclarés officiellement portés-disparus.

 **Quelque part dans le ciel** ...

-Je suis sûre que vous avez réussi à tricher.

-Mais non, je vous assure. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez! Je suis bon à ce jeu.

-Ouais.

-Oh! Lisbon. Voyons! Profitez plutôt du paysage. Regardez comme c'est beau!

-Ouais.

Il accéléra subitement la vitesse du balai, son amie se raccrochant à la taille pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, émettant un petit cri, les membres de John Le Rouge accrochés par une ficelle, à l'extrémité du manche qui tintaient comme de la chair morte.

-J'adore cette balade.

* * *

 **Darkness Falls Across The Land**  
 _L'Ombre tombe aux alentours_

 **The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand**  
 _Minuit est proche_

 **Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood**  
 _Les Créatures rampent à la recherche du sang_

 **To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood**  
 _Pour terroriser le Voisinage_

 **And Whosoever Shall Be Found**  
 _Et tout le monde sera découvert,_

 **Without The Soul For Getting Down**  
 _Sans Âme pour se cacher_

 **Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell**  
 _Tu dois rester et faire face aux chiens de l'Enfer_

 **And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell**  
 _Et la putréfaction comme à l'intérieur d'un cadavre,_

 **The Foulest Stench Is In The Air**  
 _La puanteur fétide flotte dans l'air_

 **The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years**  
 _La peur des Quarante Mille Ans_

 **And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb**  
 _Et les goules de chaque tombe_

 **Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom**  
 _Se referme pour sceller ton funeste Sort_

 **And Though You Fight To Stay Alive**  
 _Malgré ta lutte pour rester en vie_

 **Your Body Starts To Shiver**  
 _Ton corps commence à frissonner_

 **For No Mere Mortal Can Resist**  
 _Aucun simple Mortel ne peut résister_

 **The Evil Of The Thriller**  
 _Au Mal du Thriller_

 **Ahahahahahahahaha**

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
